The Story Of Jona
by shadows being
Summary: Jonas was not your average man, far from it. He was the only human in Equestria, the land of ponies. Jonas is about 5feet and 5inches tall and knows ancient magic that has long been forgotton or hidden from the world. This is one of his stories. RATED FOR slight gore and sexual themes, also cussing. OC/Celestia. Discontinued until further notice
1. Chapter 1

The tale of a man called Jona. Chapter one1

(Hey, HEY! Welcome to another story where the main character is in Equestria and THIS TIME HE IS IMMORTAL! yeah, This story is kinda like if you were to play borderlands 2 without playing borderlands one. You should be able to understand the story and slowly the backstory gets revealed through flashbacks and stories told by both Jona and his counterparts.

(Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND DANG SURE AINT GETTING PAYED FOR THIS STORY. The OC, however, is mine. ps. I dont own Borderlands either! STAY BACK YOU COPYRIGHTS!)

(WARNING: Rape is almost a thing that got put in here, but it got stopped (male genetalia is still mentioned,though), Gore is a thing that is lightly sprayed into this story as well, cussing may also exist, Relations shall be formed, and dark memories shall be remembered...

CHAPTER 1.

* * *

(this is a bit of a summary.)  
({Jonas was not your average man, far from it. He was the only human in Equestria, the land of ponies. Jonas is about 5feet and 5inches tall and knows ancient magic that has long been forgotton or hidden from the world. This is one of his stories.)}

* * *

A tall bipedal creature wearing a dark cloak stepped onto the train. This creature had a stealthy walk, almost as if he were hovering above the ground. This creature was a man, a man called Jonah by the world around, but few knew his true name. Jonah sat in one of the seats and was about to try to catch some rest, but he could hear everything in the train. The ponies in front of him were talking about a promiscuous mare in their family. Some high-class ponies were whining about the temperature of their train car. "Damn my past. freaking torture having to hear everything around me." Jonah grumbled, but then a quiet sound came to his attention...

*slap* Jonah heard a faint slapping noise and then heard.. a ... whimper? "Shit, somepony is getting abused." Jonah got up and walked towards the back of the train, to the storage. Outside the traincar door, Jonah could hear more clearly. "You dont know what it feels like, miss. How could you know that you dont want it? Jonah heard a stallions voice... what the hell was going on in there? "I-I-Im saving myself!" a mares voice. she was crying. "Oh yeah right, like we would believe a stupid slut like you! spread em." a different stallion was talking. "oh, dang my hero disorder!" Jonah mumbled as he snuck through the door.

Inside the car, there were four ponies in the room, two stallion unicorns, a stallion earth, and a mare pegasus. "No! you cant!" the mare cried, then the earth pony hit her again. Jonah noticed that the unicorns were holding her down with magic. The earth stallions member started to come out of its hiding place, and... it was small for equestrian standards. "Better do something now." Jonah whispered. Then he jumped the full 10 foot gap between him and one of the unicorns. "Bitch!" Jonah yelled, then he punched the unicorn in the jaw hard enough for it to pop... or break. Before the other two knew what was happening, he roundhouse kicked the other unicorn in the nose, hard enough to break it an make blood spatter out of it. That left him on the floor crying in pain. Jonah faced the earth stallion, who was so scared that he fainted... literally, he just passed out when Jonah looked at him.

"Waste of flesh." Jonah mumbled. Then he looked at the mare, which had a grey coat and a blonde mane/tail. He recognized her from somewhere... "Hey, whats your name?" Jonah kneeled down so he could be eyes to... eye with the mare, her eyes were unfocused... and literally facing the opposite ways of each other. "D-derpina... hooves." She was scared, Jonah could feel it. Then she started crying.

(Jonatip no.1: Jonah hates when mares/foals cry, He's seen it too much and it makes him angry at the world for making them do it.)

"shh-shh, Its okay Derpy, Im here now. you dont have anything to worry about! I took care of those... monsters" Jonah looked around. "How far did they get?" His sudden ferocity startled her even worse... but it calmed her because she could tell he was angry at them. "T-They only hit me... mr..." She didnt know his name.  
"my name is ...Jonas, but you can call me jona, without the H." Jona smiled. He successfully saved another pony from harm.

"Where are you headed, Derpina?" Jona stood up and dusted off his cloak. "I was going home... to ponyville. But I should go to the hospital there first." Jona just nodded and said," yeah... you should just go to your seat or something, thats what Im going to do." and he opened the door and walked to his seat.

"mommy, what is that?" Jona heard a little foal say to his mom,"Whatever it is, don't talk to it, its dangerous" the mom scolded her son. O how the knowledgeable are ungrateful...

* * *

Bam! That was Chapter 1 of the tale of jona!

Howd you like it? was it good? wanna read more? Leave a review!

Peace, love. and pumpkin pie!

~Shadows being.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, HEY! welcome to the second chapter of The Story Of Jona! Sorry for the wait, I know it took way to long, but I got sick... then my brother got into a bit of a fight with someone ... and my baby nephew doesn't help me any."  
((Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND DANG SURE AINT GETTING PAYED FOR THIS STORY. The OC, however, is mine.)

* * *

chapter 2

* * *

Jonas stepped off the train with his new friend and asked her where she was headed. "I was going to go home, but..." she looked at his face and realized that he no longer wore his hood; his scars where visible to the world. "you okay? you look like you've seen a mon...ster. . ."-" I think im going to the hospital to get my bruises checked." as much as Derpy tried to ignore it, he looked familiar in a way, like she had seen him before.

Jona was secretly shocked, most beings that were about to get raped would be extremely truamatized and would be unable to even speak. Derpina was just fine, as if nothing happened... or... it had happened before.

"well, alright Derpina, Im just gonna go around town and look for somepony I needed to see." and Jonas walked in the opposite direction of the hospital, he never liked hospitals.

After walking around for about 2 hours, Jonas sat down on a bench near some buildings. A few minutes later, he noticed three fillies that were just sitting across the "road" talking. "... what ah'm tryin to say is, we dont have any bits! How're we supposed to fix the treehouse nao?" one yellowish filly with a red mane and bow said in a southern drawl.  
"Well, I don't have any more ideas Applebloom..." Jonas stopped listening because he was deep in thought; _'I have plenty of money, lots of it. Im a secret billionare. Should I give them money? Would that be weird. Probably. Eh, what could go wrong?'_ Jonas stood up"Hey! you three!" Jona yelled. They ran.

Jonas didn't know why, so he chased them. They all ran through town and townsponies were giving him weird looks. Soon, He noticed that. "Why are you running? I just want to talk!" Jonas called out to them. The white one looked over her shoulder and literally yelped when she saw how close Jona was. "I didn't want to do this, you three!" Jonas yelled again before he stopped and whispered "zeit enfrieren".

Everything stopped moving... almost as if time itself had frozen. Jona moved toward the three young fillies and shook his head in shame; they looked terrified. "Sorry for that. Verkehr" Jonas dissapeared for a few seconds and returned with three gold coins. These coins were wrapped inside a scroll that Jonas tied to the yellow ones neck like a necklace. "Good day, you three." Jonahs walked towards town and after a few minutes, unfroze time.

After ordering a Coffee beverage from a small resturant and waited. later, after he stepped out of the building, he saw a glint of gold in the distance. "And here they go." Jonas whispered.

Several royal guard ponies charged towards Jonas, saying things like "Halt" or "freeze!" Jonas chuckled at their unknowing pun. "What's so funny, Punk!" one said, but that only made Jonah laugh harder. These were rookies! If they weren't they wouldn't talk that way... They might of knew who he was.

({FLASHBACK, YO. 90 YEARS AGO})

"Hey, Celly? how is the smith doing?" Jonas asked his marefriend. "You mean Hammerhoof, right? She is doing well... why do you ask?" Celestia was hardly ever asked about the smith, unless... "I need a sword." Jonas stood up and Hugged her," Do not worry about me. I just feel like doing something in the next few days." Jonas returned a few minutes later with a small sword that... wasn't the style of the Canterlot Knight. "I thought you visited the smith? Celestia pointed at the sword. "Yeah, Hammerhoof didn't recognize it either... Probably magic." Celestia had never heard of magic swords that just appeared in an armoury.  
Jonah unseathed the sword, which had a dark blue blade, a purple handle and crossguard... The handle had a small twisted dagger attacked to hte other end. For some reason, it reminded Celestia of her sister. "That... is and interesting blade, Jonas." Celestia eyed the swored; It was very suspicious for a blade to just appear in an armoury that the smith did not know about.

years later, Jonas was he royal guard champion for three years straight, had become the champion of Jaypan,Fillydelphia, and even rivaled the king of griffonia in swordsmanship. Everypony called him 'Jonah" which was the spirit of and ancient warrior from Jaypan. "Ive become successful and my name is famous everywhere. I need a new start."  
({end of flashback})

END OF CHAPTER TWO

Thank you for reading! I am truly trying very hard to change the story (which is on a journal that i write on during my spare time) into a piece of art on the internet (I really dont have time for the conversion)

Peace, love, and annoying baby nephews!


End file.
